


Minnie's Dahlia

by wookieoogie



Series: (G)I-DLE crumbs [17]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Dahlia - Freeform, F/F, Mimin - Freeform, Steam I BURN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wookieoogie/pseuds/wookieoogie
Summary: She was fascinating.From head to toe, top to bottom, left and right; she was undoubtedly beautiful. Elegant, captivating, charming. And yet, she was completely unaware of it. Perhaps it was innocence, the humbleness in her aura that made her disarmingly oblivious of her charms. Or maybe it was denial, the shyness to accept a pleasing compliment about herself.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Series: (G)I-DLE crumbs [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100858
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	Minnie's Dahlia

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my Twitter: **[@wookieoogie](https://twitter.com/wookieoogie)**. I always do random polls for my stories. Watch out for that!
> 
> Drop comments/requests/suggestions on my curiouscat: **[wookieoogie](https://curiouscat.qa/wookieoogie)**. My answers are always posted on Twitter, too!

_She was fascinating._

From head to toe, top to bottom, left and right; she was undoubtedly beautiful. Elegant, captivating, charming. And yet, she was completely unaware of it. Perhaps it was innocence, the humbleness in her aura that made her disarmingly oblivious of her charms. Or maybe it was denial, the shyness to accept a pleasing compliment about herself.

_She was intoxicating._

From that dangerous and mysterious fragrance, alluring and irresistible eyes, drunk from glimpses of what's hidden before everyone's eyes. She would smile. And then, comes a ghost of a playful smirk, a coquettish invitation, a secret confession—

_Dahlia..._

Ah, yes.

_Miyeon reminds me of that flower._

* * *

“So, what’s this Dahlia about?”

Minnie took a side-glance at Miyeon and noticed how the Korean was casually sprawled on her sofa, eyes wide and curious while she anticipated her response. It took Minnie a few moments before she came up with a believable reply, not wanting the older woman to recognize the song’s real meaning.

_It’s about you._

“Well,” Minnie started, swirling her chair to face Miyeon while stretching her aching body. She had been sitting in her cramped studio for hours now, trying to come up with compelling lyrics that would match her playful composition. “It’s about a flower—”

“A flower?” Miyeon raised a brow. “Really?”

Minnie shrugged, ignoring Miyeon’s inquisitive stare. “Dahlia is a flower, Miyeon ah.”

“You don’t write about flowers, Min. You write about people. And feelings. Symbolisms.”

The frown on Miyeon’s face told Minnie that the Korean wasn’t satisfied with her answer; hence, came Miyeon’s several follow-up questions right after, together with crucial points she raised to emphasize and lure out the truth on Minnie’s latest song.

“Blow your mind, Tung-Tung, For you… I would add Moon, too, but Soyeon wrote that, so…” Miyeon scratched her chin, thinking. “ _Dahlia…_ ”

Minnie wasn’t sure why she suddenly felt her heart race when Miyeon mentioned Dahlia. Perhaps, it was how the words came so velvety out of Miyeon’s lips that she could taste the honey in her tongue; or the raspy intonation that softly faded into thin air with a mixture of cotton candy and ambiguity. It was a paradox, and yet, it was what drawn Minnie into this conundrum called Miyeon.

_믿지 마요 Dahlia 위험해요 Darling..._

_Don’t trust Dahlia; it’s dangerous, Darling._

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Minnie tried to revert her eyes from Miyeon’s captivating ones, but it was tough to fight back those alluring orbs that quickly pulled Minnie into a soft trance. She could hardly breathe now that Miyeon leaned closer, taunting, daring. _Seducing_.

Or was she?

“Min?” Minnie snapped from her reverie, blinking a few times before her eyes adjusted to a concerned Miyeon. For a moment, Minnie tried recalling if Miyeon was seducing her earlier, or was it just her imagination playing tricks once again. But she swore she saw that devilish smirk that ghosted around Miyeon’s lips when she moved closer, a shy and profound provocation softly emerged from her features that for a second, Minnie was slightly hopeful for… something to happen.

“Minnie?” Miyeon called again, cupping the Thai’s cheeks between her hands. “What are you thinking? Are you okay?”

“I’m—” _Hopelessly, madly, and crazily in love with you_. “—Okay.”

_Love is whim 또다시 사랑에 덤빈 My name is fool 변할 걸 알고도 던진..._

_Love is a whim. I jump into love again. My name is fool. I throw myself even as I know it’ll change._

  


“Are you sure?” Miyeon inquired, intensifying that confusing gaze that Minnie always saw as either a silent invitation, permission, or simply concern. She doesn’t really know. The depths of Miyeon’s eyes were always an enigma to her that she doesn’t will herself to ever solve it anymore. She just wanted to fall deeper. _Harder_.

_붉은 향에 취한 걸음은 단 한 번 멈칫 없이 달려가는 중이야 별빛처럼 노란 품에..._

_The footsteps drunk on the red scent, without stopping once. Are running towards you, in the embrace that’s as yellow as starlight…_

“Yeah,” Minnie breathed out, chest rising and falling incredibly fast that if she wasn’t wearing an oversized hoodie right now, Miyeon might’ve assumed she was hyperventilating. “I’m fine, I promise.”

“You’re weird.” Miyeon jested, finally distancing herself away from the Thai and settled back comfortably on the sofa.

Minnie took this little opportunity to sigh in relief. However, if she thought she was out of her misery already, she was wrong. Miyeon was staring at her. _Devouring her_. In that assertive stance, crossed arms, but wide, innocent, doe-like eyes, Minnie was uncertain whether Miyeon was _eyeing_ her the way she would want Miyeon actually to look at her. Then again, Miyeon’s an enigma. A paradox.

_Her Dahlia._

_믿지 마요 Dahlia 위험해요 Darling..._

_Don’t trust Dahlia; it’s dangerous, Darling._

  


“I guess I am weird,” Minnie reiterated, smiling bitterly.

_My love is Dahlia. Our love is Dahlia..._

“I love that about you, though,” Miyeon smiled— or smirked. Whatever tricks Minnie’s eyes were playing, she tried to remain practical and realistic.

  


_너란 꽃에 취해 버린 내게._

_I’m drunk on a flower called you. No matter what they say…_

  


“I’ll choose to love you, anyway.” Miyeon quickly added, _smiling_.

Surprised was an understatement with Minnie’s expression right now. She was stunned. Flabbergasted. Bewildered! Her mind went haywire from that double-edged implication of Miyeon’s words. From a normal perspective, and if Minnie wasn’t so in touch with her feelings, the phrase may sound platonic coming from an innocent Miyeon. But Minnie knew better that Miyeon was anything but a saint.

“Now you’re the one who’s acting _really_ weird,” Minnie pointed out, getting all the strength and courage she could manage to swirl her chair away from Miyeon’s bewitching curse. “And stop asking about _my_ Dahlia. Just go listen to it and assume however you like!”

“ _Your_ Dahlia, huh,” Miyeon teased. “Sounds… interesting. To call your song like that.”

“Like what?” Minnie gritted her teeth. Miyeon was sharp. Regardless if on-screen she was often implied and seen as slow-witted or dense, Miyeon was naturally keen and wise. And during those times when Miyeon would show-off her nimble skills, she was undeniably implying a predatory aura.

_And it sends pleasurable chills down Minnie’s spine._

“Like,” Miyeon whispered a bit huskily. Too much for Minnie’s fragile heart to handle, however. “Like how you call your lover.”

“Miyeon ah, I’m single.”

“I know.”

A short pause.

“But we can change that.”

“MIYEON, WHAT THE FUCK!?” Minnie faced Miyeon as fast as lightning, and there —right then and there— a ghost of a playful smirk, a coquettish invitation, a secret confession, and a brash expression flashed shamelessly in front of her eyes.

  


_믿지 마요 Dahlia 위험해요 Darling 나 혼자 간직한 채로 널 보고 싶어!!_

  


“I’ll see you later tonight?” Miyeon winked, trailing a finger along Minnie’s quivering lips before she leaned closer to the Thai’s ear, whispering ever so enticingly the words that helplessly sent Minnie in an elusive ecstasy. _So much for Miyeon being so enchanting_. “Love, from _your_ Dahlia.”

  


_My love is Dahlia~_

_Our love is Dahlia~_

_너란 꽃에 취해 버린 내게_

_No matter what they say, I’ll choose to love you anyway_

_Cuz you’re my Dahlia…_

  


With that said, Miyeon quickly pecked Minnie’s lips before pushing the Thai and made her way towards the door, coincidentally bumping with Soyeon as the leader simultaneously entered just as Miyeon was about to exit.

In the few moments where Minnie’s brain was still functioning, she couldn’t believe her eyes how Miyeon easily switched from mischievous to the kind and loving persona everyone knew. Soyeon bid farewell to the older woman with a smile, unaware of the things that occurred inside Minnie’s studio a few seconds ago.

_Miyeon just kissed me! What the fuck!?_

“Minnie unnie, are you okay?” Soyeon called, tilting her head curiously and worriedly. “Did I... interrupt something?”

“What? No, no! I mean, what? Why are you here?”

“Yuqi asked me if—”

“Oh, yeah, yeah, I remember. Tell her I’ll just give the sheets tomorrow.”

“Oh, why tomorrow?”

_Because I’m malfunctioning right now!_

“Because I’m busy,” Minnie said a little too sternly than she intended.

Soyeon cocked a brow suspiciously. “If you say so…”

Just as Soyeon was about to leave, she added, “Just so you know, you look like a fool so crazily in love earlier. I knew I interrupted something.”

Before Minnie could even react and erase that smug grin off of their leader, Soyeon burst out running outside, bumping with Yuqi in the way but immediately dragged the puppy with her.

“What the fuck, Jeon Soyeon!?” Yuqi complained, trying to regain her balance.

Meanwhile, feeling as if life was drained out of her, Minnie decided to lock the door and slumped herself back on her swivel chair, looking like a lovesick while staring at the ceiling to ponder.

“ _My_ Dahlia, huh,” Minnie mused. Then, grabbing her phone, she smiled.

_My Dahlia sent you a message. _

_“Don’t forget! Tonight. 8 PM! Love you.”_

  


She couldn’t really be more obvious, huh.


End file.
